nuevoolimpofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:DragónAcuario
|Edad = 14 años |Nacimiento = Valencia, España |Armadura Favorita = Cloth de Andrómeda, Scale de Sirena y Cloth de Águila (Omega) |Cumpleaños = 15 de Febrero |Género = |Grupo Sanguíneo = 0+ |Ubicación = Valencia, España |Afiliación = Hetero |Cargo = Moderador |Ocupación = Estudiante |Personaje favorito = Subaru de Equuleus, Yuna de Aguila, Shun de Andromeda... |Dios Favorito = Atenea |Dios = Atenea|Peso = 45 kg|Altura = 1.72 m}} Sobre Mi Esta es la información sobre mi. Apariencia En la realidad Tengo el cabello castaño y corto, porque me incomoda tenerlo largo, y tenerlo largo hace que me sude la nuca. Tengo los ojos de color café. Tengo la piel lechosa, vamos, como cuando le echas dos cucharadas de colacao a la leche, pues ese color. Normalmente uso un pijama azul cubierto por una bata azul (Es mi ropa de casa), pero cuando voy a la calle llevo ropas distintas. En el rol Soy casi como en la realidad pero tengo orejas de perro. Personalidad Normalmente soy poco habladora en la calle, pero soy más extrovertida en mis páginas de redes sociales. Tambien puedo perder los nervios y todas las cosas que le pasan a los adolescentes, pero me cuesta mostrarlo; además, si me quitan algo, soy capaz de matar. Me gusta la musica, sobretodo la japonesa. Historia Mi historia en el rol de Saint Seiya Wiki> Mi Historia Personajes Aqui mis personajes: Citas favoritas Aqui mis citas favoritas Personas famosas "Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo" -Willam Shakespare "La belleza de la mujer se halla iluminada por una luz que nos lleva y convida a contemplar el alma que tal cuerpo habita, y si aquella es tan bella como ésta, es imposible no amarla" - Sócrates Series favoritas "Tal vez eso es lo que todos necesitan, una segunda oportunidad" -Danny Phantom Saint Seiya "Veré el fluir... No iré contra la corriente. Seré como el viento, como el agua... Mira. No hay destino que no se pueda controlar... ¡Mira! Si el destino es tan solo algo que ata a la gente... Si eso es el dectreto de las estrellas ¡Entonces las destruiré a todas! ¡Escucha la melodía de las estrellas al destruirse! ¡Galaxian Explosion!" -Integra de Géminis Personajes favoritos Subaru_Bronze_Saint.png|Subaru (Aunque a Saturn lo odio) Yunacloth.jpg|Yuna Gemini_Integra.png|Integra Shun_de_andromeda_saga_de_hades.png|Shun (Mi personaje favorito desde pequeña) Ikki-1-.png|Ikki Shaina_SSO.png|Shaina Ryuho_dragon.png|Ryuho Seiya_de_Sagitario_New_Cloth.png|Seiya (Solo como sagitario) Videos Favoritos Aqui unos videos que me gustan: thumb|right|143x143px|Remote Control versión HTF thumb|left|162x162px|This is the happiness and peace of mind committee versión HTF thumb|left|112x112px|WAVE, una canción de Vocaloidthumb|center|150x150px|Kagerou Days versión HTF Otras wikis donde he contribuído *Saint Seiya Wiki (A esta ya no voy tan seguido) *Wiki Happy Tree Friends Fanon (La más reciente a la que me he unido y la que más edito) * Homestuck fanon en español (Wiki creada por mi). Webs * DracoAquarius: Mi cuenta de Deviantart. * Dracoaquarius Phoebe: Mi canal de Youtube.Categoría:Usuarios